


Cherry Cream Pie

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Immature Dean, Innuendo, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally remembered the pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cream Pie

In front of a smirking Dean Winchester sat a plate with one of the tallest slices of pie he had ever seen. It was a perfect wedge of creamy, satiny pink topped with enough whipped cream to double its height. 

“What, Dean? I brought you your damned pie.” Sam was in no way amused. His brother had been snickering since he brought in their food and it was beginning to piss him off. 

“But what kind of pie, Sammy?” If Dean’s grin got any bigger his face was going to break in half. 

“Cherry cream pie! What the hell, Dean?” Sam still didn’t get what was so damned funny.

“That’s right! My baby brother got me some fine cherry cream pie.” Dean erupted in giggles once again.

Sam rolled his eyes when the innuendo finally sunk in. “Grow up, Dean.” And Sam shoved his brother off the hotel bed to further his point.


End file.
